


you're the song I sing again and again

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Swearing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: “Tsutomu met up with Shouyou earlier. He seemed sort of anxious about it. I think the two of them are going on their first date.”“A date?” Tendou squawks, taking his seat at the tavern. “They’redatingnow?”Reon’s brows raise, his arms folded as he patiently answers, “Yes, Satori,a date. You know, that thing people do when they’re both mature enough to tell the person they like that they have feelings.”OR Ushiten Harry Potter AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miracleboysatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/gifts).



> My piece for the kat support book!  
> title is from bastille's anchor, which I listed to on repeat while writing this (that and Coldplay's 'something just like this')

It’s the first day of spring. The sweet smell of blossoms and freshly trimmed grass are already wafting through the air, a warm breeze caressing the bare nape of Tendou’s neck. There’s a group of muggle-born kids playing out on the lawn attempting to teach the others how to play Frisbee. In frustration, one of the students scowls and flicks their wand at it, a bright light enveloping the yellow disk as it drifts onto the grass. The Frisbee shifts and glows, then sprouts feet, a tail, a set of whiskers, transforming into a small skittish mouse that squeaks and snivels before scurrying off into a nearby bush. 

Ushijima seems oblivious to all of this. He’s sitting on the grass cross-legged, long bangs draped over his eyes. He’s got his back perched against a willow tree and his notebook open on his lap. 

Tendou tugs at the swan pendant on his cloak and grins. “Are ya comin’ out to the tavern with the rest of us tonight?”

“I don’t think so.” Ushijima frowns down at the runes scrawled across the pages of his notebook. “I have an exam to study for.” 

Tendou pouts. “Aw, c’mon. World’s greatest seeker can afford to take the day off!”

“I am actually the _second_ greatest seeker of our generation,” Ushijima corrects, modestly. 

Tendou throws his head back and laughs. “Okay, fine. _Second greatest_ then.” It still makes him swell with pride when he remembers how each person in the stands last week had been wearing the swirling ‘Miracle Boy Wakatoshi!’ pin Tendou has been handing out. Tendou’s even bewitched the pins to hum a charming jingle whenever Ushijima scores a point. “You’ll come, though? The rest of the team’s gonna be there and we wanted to buy you a butterbeer to celebrate.”

The corners of Ushijima’s eyes wrinkle in a smile. A beat passes, then another, before he says, “I’ll…consider it.”

“A yes then!” A victorious grin splits across Tendou’s face. Crowing in victory, he thrust his fists in the air. “I’ll save you a seat!”

~*~

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Semi says, steering Tendou away from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

Tendou makes an indignant noise at his friends’ knowing looks. “Oi, this is my _favorite_ part of our fieldtrips. They’re supposed to be getting this new hex book in today that’s apparently got all sorts of new spells in it, like how to turn someone’s clothes invisible or give them week-long bedhead or—” 

The judgmental look Semi gives him is completely unwarranted. “Is this about Sugawara Koushi?”

“ _Of course_ it’s about Sugawara Koushi! Last time I saw him, he literally turned me into a lizard!” Tendou glares when Kawanishi snickers. “I still get these weird cravings for flies sometimes.” 

“Gross,” Shirabu says, making a face as he casually slips his hand into the front pocket of Kawanishi’s jacket. 

Every once and awhile his eyes will flicker over to the crows’ table and Suga will give him this stupid self-satisfied look like _he’s won_. Little does he know the school’s infamous Guess Monster’s still got _plenty_ of tricks up his robe. “Besides,” Tendou continues, his red eyes gleaming, “I need to start planning how I’m going to rig our school’s goblet of fire when we host the Triwizard Tournament this year!” 

“You could get yourself disqualified that way,” Semi points out. 

Reon frowns. “Or expelled.”

“Nobody has _ever_ successfully put their name in the goblet more than once,” Shirabu says, rolling his eyes. “What makes you think _you_ can?” 

Tendou tuts, still beaming as he clutches the inner side of his long black robe. “’Cause, naysayer, they weren’t Tendou Satori! Would I really be me if I didn’t at least give it a shot? If I succeed, I’ll be a legend!” It’s practically the wizarding Olympics – it’s every wizard’s dream to compete. Even just getting past the tricky wards would be worth years of bragging rights if his tampering was discovered. 

Reon points to a silhouette in the distance. “Is that Wakatoshi?”

Tendou’s head snaps up. He narrows his eyes, a giddy feeling blooming in his chest when he recognizes that choppy hairstyle and those familiar broad shoulders. “Waka-to-shiiii! You came!”

“I finished studying,” Ushijima says in answer when he reaches them, his voice deep and soothing. “And—” his olive eyes meet Tendou’s, “I am interested in the free butterbeer you mentioned earlier.” 

Tendou cackles, delighted. “I guess we know where we’re headed next, then!” 

~*~

As they enter the tavern, Ushijima glances around and asks, “Why isn’t Tsutomu with you?” 

It’s dark inside, the room lit only by the soft light filtering in through the window. Unsurprisingly, almost all the tables are already occupied by other students who had the same idea as them to grab a drink in between cramming for their O.W.L exams. 

“He’s off consorting with the enemy,” Tendou replies with grave disappointment. Okay, maybe it’s a little hypocritical considering how many times he’s snuck into the crows’ common room to make out with Sugawara, but that was _different_. There are no feelings between him and Suga besides spite and a _minor_ hate boner. His underclassman, on the other hand, has a thinly veiled crush on one of their most obnoxious opponents. 

Reon bites his lip, amusement shining in his eyes when he translates, “Tsutomu met up with Shouyou earlier. He seemed sort of anxious about it. I think the two of them are going on their first date.” 

“A date?” Tendou squawks, taking his seat at the tavern. “They’re _dating_ now?”

Reon’s brows raise, his arms folded as he patiently answers, “Yes, Satori, _a date_. You know, that thing people do when they’re both mature enough to tell the person they like that they have feelings.”

 _Completely uncalled for_ , Tendou thinks, stealing a quick glance at Ushijima. His ears turn the same shade of red as his spiked hair. “I just hope shrimpy-chan knows I’ve got a special hex in store for him if he breaks my favorite kouhai’s heart!” 

Shirabu doesn’t even bother pointing out that’d be strictly against their school’s policy. 

Just as promised, they order a round of butterbeer for the team, each of them pooling their sickles together to pay for Ushijima’s drink. The team cheers and clinks their glasses together before lifting their mugs to their lips. Tendou chugs his buttermilk down with a happy sigh. It tastes sweet and warm against his tongue, almost as smooth as caramel. 

Ushijima’s brows knot together as if he’s parsing out the instructions of a particularly complicated potion. “I still do not understand why it’s necessary for us to knock our drinks together. Is it some sort of ceremonial ritual for muggles?”

Tendou smirks against the rim of his mug. “Somethin’ like that.” 

The night passes far too fast for Tendou’s liking – the team teases Yamagata for enchanting his phone to reappear in his pocket each time he loses it, Semi tries to justify the aesthetic choice of wearing fishnet gloves with his school uniform, and Reon lectures them on the importance of getting a good night’s rest _before_ attempting to polymorph oneself in the likeness of their nemesis. 

“Ah! I just remembered—” Tendou’s tongue peeks out between his lips as he digs through his cloak until finally his spindly fingers curl around the glossy binding of the magazine he’s got rolled up in his pocket. Grinning, he unfurls his new copy of shonen jump and slides it to Ushijima. “Look what my owl brought for me today!” 

His eyes glimmer as he watches Ushijima eyes scan the pages, callused fingers smoothing down the spine of the magazine in wonder. 

Tendou nudges his knee against Ushijima’s. “Sooo? What do you think of the new chapter? It’s awesome, right? Like when they fight against that monster and then—”

“What is this,” Ushijima interrupts. His finger prods at the one panels of a couple running through the rain. 

“Eh?” Tendou squints down at the page and then, seeing what Ushijima’s pointing at, cackles. “ _That_ is an umbrella,” he informs Ushijima with a smirk. “Keeps muggles from gettin’ wet when it rains.” 

Ushijima considers this. “They can’t simply cast a water-resistance spell?”

Tendou shakes his head and rests his chin on the crook between Ushijima’s shoulder and his neck, a grin breaking across his face when Ushijima leans against him. “Fraid not.” 

Ushijima looks nearly as upset as he did when he found out dogs aren’t allowed on campus. “It must be difficult being a muggle.”

“Muggles have plenty ‘a cool stuff,” Tendou reasons, shrugging. Counting on his fingers he lists, “The internet, functional stationary, manga, Beyoncé.” 

“Beyoncé,” Ushijima repeats, his tongue working over the vowels slowly. Tendou has to bite down on his lower lip to suppress a laugh. “I see. One day, you’ll tell me more about those devices you use to send others moving pictures?”

This time Tendou doesn’t even try to suppress his laughter. It rings through the tavern, his lips curling in a smile as he loops his arm through Ushijima’s. “Absolutely! So long as you get Shirabu to admit he’s using some sort of spell to find time for quidditch on top of all the advanced classes he’s taking.” 

Shirabu scoffs. “Some of us are just _good students_ , Satori.”

“Sure,” Tendou says with a wink. “I’m just saying that if you did have something like that—some sort of device that’d help you free and rewind time—it’d be unjust not to share that kinda info with your beloved teammates.” 

Shirabu purses his lips and lowers himself down from his stool. “Noted.” 

“Where are you going?” Yamagata cranes his head to the side. 

Hands on his hips, Shirabu shakes his head at them and replies, “Am I the _only one_ who noticed it’s almost past curfew?” 

“What? No way, it’s not—” Tendou’s eyes flick down his watch. He swallows when he realizes Shirabu’s right—if they don’t start running now they’re going to be late. “Oh shit.” 

~*~

Tendou finds Ushijima the next day out in the garden, next to the greenhouse where their herbology class is usually hosted. 

Ushijima is kneeling in the flowerbeds, his overalls caked in mud and dirt, large straw hat flopping in the breeze. It’s weird how fitting it is. He usually looks so regal, almost untouchable in his perfection. But he looks happier like his, corners of his lips twitching in a smile when his gloved hands scatter seeds along the earth before padding it down again with his flattened palms. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the son of a long line of powerful wizards (and world’s second greatest seeker), looks most at peace when he’s gardening. 

“Plant any magical beanstalks yet?” Tendou asks as he comes up behind him. 

“I don’t think such a thing exists,” Ushijima answers honestly. He narrows his eyes under the bright glare of the sun. “You’re early,” he observes. 

Tendou shrugs. Originally, the plan had been for the team to sneak into the astronomy tower and watch the stars together. It _sounds_ romantic, except, the last time he’d gone star-watching, he and Semi cast light-up spells to connect the dots. Naturally, within minutes, the sky had been aglow with luminescent dicks. “I wanted to see what you were up to.” 

“I was about to work on my herbology project. I can show you if you’d like?”

Tendou nods and follows Ushijima into the greenhouse, casting wary looks at the potted mandrakes as they close the door behind them – mandrakes could out-shriek even a cicada. 

“It’s here.” Ushijima gestures to beautiful plant, its large pink petals folded like wings, its stem swaying from one side to the other. The thing was almost the size of Shirabu. “It grows faster when I speak to it or when I play it music,” he tells Tendou and frowns. “For some reason, it responds best to Semi’s Japanese metal music.” 

Tendou snorts. “What’s it for?”

“The petals can be used for potions that help people restore their memories,” Ushijima explains, a hint of pride in his voice. It reminds Tendou of the pleased look Ushijima wore the day they both finally mastered their patronus. They’d sat together on Tendou’s bed, knees touching, both of them frustrated until finally a glowing form sprung from their wands. Tendou’s kitsune leapt across the dorm room while Ushijima’s patronus, an eagle, spread its wings and perched itself on Ushijima’s shoulder. 

Tendou whistles in awe. “That’s one impressive plant. Ya mind if I stay and help out for a bit? Until class starts?” 

Ushijima hands him a set of well-worn gloves in answer. 

Even when gardening, Tendou observes, Ushijima still carries himself with that same easy confidence that Tendou’s always found attractive. He watches the way the light catches in Ushijima’s lashes, chest clenching. It’s only been a few weeks now since he realized he has a thing for his best friend, and now he doesn’t know how to _stop_ thinking about it. Too often, he’s made the mistake of wondering what Ushijima’s hands might feel sliding up along the inner side of Tendou’s thighs, imagines Ushijima’s fingers biting crescents against the narrow curve of his hips. 

Heat rising to Tendou’s face, he shakes the thought from his head. He tries to concentrate on his task of trimming the extra shrubs from one of the potted plants, but it’s impossible to stay focused. 

Despite it being his favorite class, Tendou doesn’t even _believe_ in divination, and yet his traitorous mind keeps bringing him of that weird incident during class last week.

His teacher had crouched over his shoulder and peered deeply into his tea cup. “Ah yes,” she’d said, her voice raspy and ghoulish – really playing up that whole ominous vibe. “I see it! There’s someone.” She grabbed at Tendou’s face, ignoring his surprised squawk. “Someone you care about deeply. You’re holding something back from them. Something that could hurt you both. Or something…something that could bring you both closer together.” And then her vision had cleared and she’d stumbled back, her confused apology drowned out by the laughter of Tendou’s peers. 

“Here, like this,” Ushijima says, stepping in behind Tendou. His arms bracket Tendou’s lean shoulders, his gloved hands curling over Tendou’s to adjust his grip on the trimmers. 

Tendou can feel the warmth of him through the back of his own shirt. His skin tingles at the touch. Throat dry, Tendou glances down. His eyes slowly follow a path down from Ushijima’s wrist, along the line of Ushijima’s corded arms to where his shirt is bunched at his elbows. Tendou cranes his neck further to the side, his heart beating faster in his throat, louder than the flutter of pixie wings as he lifts his gaze to the bare slope of Ushijima’s collar, before finally meeting Ushijima’s eyes over his shoulder. 

Tendou stomach flips when he sees Ushijima’s already staring. “Wakatoshi, I—”

 _Something that could drive you apart_ , Tendou remembers with a grimace, _or bring you closer together_. Fuck it, he thinks, and leans in. 

For a second, he sees Ushijima lean in too, but the moment’s ruined when the plant bursts from the soil and nips at Tendou’s finger, its sharp teeth piercing through the glove. “Ah _fuck_ ,” Tendou hisses. His grip on the pot loosens and it falls, shattering on the floor with a loud crash that echoes through the greenhouses. Tendou springs apart from Ushijima and winces, his fingers swiping through his hair. “Shit! _Shit._ Sorry ‘bout that.” 

“It’s alright,” Ushijima says when he crouches down to sweep up the shards of the shattered pot, but it doesn’t _seem_ alright. Ushijima’s are hunched and tense, his thick brows furrowed, lips twisted in a frown. He turns his back to Tendou. 

Tendou’s stomach churns and panic begins to swell in his throat. Did he just fuck everything up between them? “Wakatoshi,” he starts, his hands dipping into his pockets before he remembers he’s still wearing the leathery gloves. “Look, I—”

“I apologize,” Ushijima interrupts, “if my feelings have made you uncomfortable.” 

Tendou blinks. Then blinks again. His jaw falls open as he repeats, “Wait. _Your_ feelings?”

Ushijima squints at him. “Yes. A moment ago, I almost…” he trails off when he sees the look of confusion written on Tendou’s face. “Is that not what startled you?” 

“No! It was….” With a frustrated noise, Tendou abandons his explanation. He kneels down next to Ushijima, one hand perched on the table, his other crooking Ushijima’s jaw as he presses their lips together. 

“Oh.” Ushijima’s cheeks turn attractive shade of pink. He coughs. “I see.”

Tendou grins so hard his face aches. Heart racketing in his chest, he reels Ushijima in for another kiss. They’re interrupted a second time when Tendou suddenly spots a small tree-like creature skittering past him. He breaks the kiss again and stares. 

“ _You_!” Tendou pounces after it. He grabs the thing by its branches and lifts it above his head. It glares and wriggles in his grip. “Oho, thought you could get away from me, huh?” Tendou turns his attention to Ushijima. “I should probably find a new home for this feisty fucker.”

“That’d be wise,” he agrees with a small smile. 

“Then after, maybe, you can tell me all about these feelings of yours—” Tendou yelps when the plant’s braches flick him in the nose. “Oh that’s it buddy; _it is on_. Prepare to get repotted in my gym shoes.” 

Ushijima laughs and that in itself feels like a victory. “Satori, please do not threaten the plants.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com/) l [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)
> 
> Thank you Yu for organizing this, Nat for giving me several great ideas and Nicole for looking it over for me <33


End file.
